Born Into Legacy
by AfireLove1998
Summary: It was 2001 when young Emilia Quinn found out she was pregnant by her current boyfriend, Dean Winchester. Instead of ditching her, he stays. He never left the hunting life, but Emilia did. Once John went missing, Emilia felt like it was time to get back on the road...even if it was with a three year old in the backseat. [Season 1-3] [DeanxOC]
1. Prologue

**Epigraph**

"Hard times don't create heroes. It is during the hard times when the 'hero' within us is revealed."

 **Cast**

Tessa Thompson as Emilia Quinn

Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester

Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester

with

Jeffery Dean Morgan as John Winchester

* * *

 **2001**

"I'm pregnant."

There was a pause in the room, everything was silent. The young man, who was equally responsible for the bun in the oven, was almost afraid to speak. He couldn't.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do.

The young woman, the expecting mother, was suddenly overwhelmed with the silence. The thought of disappointing her boyfriend, his brother, his father. She didn't know what came over her but once the tears started to pour, they didn't stop.

"Hey," the young man whispered. He wanted to get her attention, seeing her cry was the worst. "Hey, Em, come on. Don't do that. Don't cry."

Em scoffed just before she laughed humorlessly. "Don't cry. Dean...I'm pregnant. I'm a hunter. I have no family. Not to mention I'm only eighteen."

"Well, you got me," Dean told her. He took a seat beside her. Her cold hands were then cover with his warm palms. "You got Sam. You got my dad–"

"How are we gonna tell John?" Em shook her head. "He's just going to ship me back to Bobby's."

Dean got on his knees to be in front of the young lady. His emerald eyes staring into her brown orbs. He placed a hand on her cheek. "I'll handle it. I'm gonna take of you and the kid. I promise."

Emilia couldn't stay annoyed with herself for too long. That was the thing, her and Dean have known each other since they were kids, he always knew what to say to make her feel better.

Dean kissed her forehead before leaving the hotel room.

 **2002**

"Come on, Em. You can do this!" Dean encouraged his girlfriend.

Her grip on his hand was getting tighter as she screamed.

"Ms. Quinn, I need one more push. Just one more."

"Okay," Emilia whispered before taking a deep breath. She gave it her all.

Then suddenly, she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulder, except she didn't hear it. She didn't hear a cry.

"Is my baby okay?" The worried new mother asked. "Answer me, please."

The doctor turned the quiet baby around. The infant's blue face was troubling.

Dean held onto Em's hand, he was scared. But he was prepared for the worst.

The doctor slapped the baby's bottom. In return, the little bundle of joy started wailing.

The new parents smiled.

"Congratulations, your new baby girl," The doctor held up the baby for her parents to see her.

Dean melted. She was perfect. She had soft, curly brown hair. Her cheeks were like little plums. He couldn't make out her eyes just yet because she had them closed.

Dean Winchester thought he loved Emilia. He thought he loved Sam. But this love for the babe in front of him was a new feeling.

Emilia took in Dean's gaze at their baby. She was so proud of him. She was proud of herself. Yes, they were young. Yes, they didn't know what the were in for. But she didn't care. As long as she had Dean and their daughter, nothing else mattered.

 **2005**

"Mommy, sing to me, sing to me," The toddler sang, twirling around in her pink dress. Emilia nodded her head, staying on beat.

"Zoe, girl, did you know that you use to live in my tummy? Zoe, girl, did you know that I'm in love with being your mommy?" Emilia joined in. Zoe smiled so wide.

She looked like Dean. The little girl have lightly brown skin, wild sandy blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a rad personality that lit up her parents world.

"You are my world, my favorite girl," Zoe continued, off-key. She grabbed her mother's hand and grinned.

Her mother returned the grin, there were tears in her eyes. She loved Zoella Claire Winchester so much. She never expected to become a mom, but she wasn't mad that it happened. She thanked God for her child, and her boyfriend.

"Mama?" Zoella called out. The little girl started stacking her dolls, stuffing them in her dollhouse.

"Yes, my sweets," Emilia answered as she walked in the kitchen.

"When is daddy and papa gonna be back?"

The mother turned around, she grabbed the apple juice off the dining table.

She sighed, "I don't know, pumpkin. Your daddy said a couple of days."

"Days? That's a long time. Too long," Zoe complained as she placed her little hands on her hips. Em shook her head. That little Winchester was a sassy one.

"What? You want me to call him?"

"I wanna talk to papa."

That was another thing. Zoella loved John Winchester. Whenever she was at daycare and they had to talk about their mommy or daddy, Zoe always asked if she could talk about her papa.

Emilia grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone, dialing John's number. When the line started ringing, Em gave the toddler the phone.

"Hello?" John answered but it sounded like he was whispering.

"Papa! Hi! I miss you!" Zoe exclaimed as she walked into the other room.

Emilia chuckled to herself. She stood there for a moment before looking the refrigerator to try to figure out what's for dinner.

"When's you coming back home, pop?" The toddler asked as she made a spot on the couch. John sighed.

"I don't know, buttercup. Have you seen your daddy yet?"

Zoella shook her head as if John could see her. "Not yet, papa."

"I have to go, cupcake. Promise me you'll be sweet?"

The little girl smiled to herself. "No."

"Zoella Claire," John said sternly. He usually goofed around with her but this time he couldn't. He had other things on his mind.

Zoe frowned. "Yes, I's gonna be sweet."

"Good," John sighed again. He didn't know how to break down what he was wanting to say for his grand baby to understand. "Listen, papa is gonna be a little busy for a while. You know what that means, right?"

"Long time?"

Hearing the sadness in her voice broke his heart. "Yeah, buttercup, long time."

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to. I love you."

"I love you too." Then it was silent on the other end. Zoella pouted, she slowly walked back in the kitchen.

Emilia noticed Zoe's change of mood. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Zoe shook her head before running off to her room.

Em turned the stove down so the food she was cooking could simmer. Without hesitation, she followed her child into her room.

And there was Zoe, playing with her blocks. Her mother could tell she was sad, but she didn't know why.

"Hey, why the long face?"

"Papa is gonna be gone for a longs time."

Emilia was use to that though. Dean and John would leave for weeks at a time, just couldn't stay away from that hunting life.

"He'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"Okay, mommy."

Dinner was quiet. Zoe didn't say much, she mostly played over her food. Emilia started to worry about the toddler.

After cleaning up and putting away food, it was bath time, and that lifted the toddler's spirit.

"I have to sleep?"

"Yes, ZoZo love, you have to sleep. You have daycare in the morning." Emilia kissed her daughter's forehead before tickling her.

Zoe giggled, kicking her little feet, messing up the sheets on her bed.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight mommy."

Just as Emilia was about to go to bed, she heard the front door unlock. Immediately, she grabbed her gun, her finger on the safety lock.

She slowly trailed her way into the living room. Then she noticed a little light in the kitchen, when she walked in she saw a someone with their head in the refrigerator. Fortunately, she knew this person.

"Dean!" Em said, making her presence known.

She startled him a little, casing to hit his head on the roof of the fridge.

He stood up and turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend in her nightgown.

"Mmm, happy to see me?" He flirted. Em rolled her eyes but she couldn't help smirk that crept to her lips.

"You're a big dummy. Where's John?"

That's when Dean frowned. "I don't know. He's not answering my calls."

"I'm sure he's fine. Zoe talked to him earlier."

Dean scoffed before giving Em a small smile. "Of course he'd answer her calls."

"That little one has a force to be reckoned with," Emilia laughed. "I wouldn't want to be on her bad side."

"I know that's right," Dean looked around. "Where's my baby anyways?"

"It's damn near midnight, she's asleep. I want to keep it that way."

Dean nodded. He looked at Em and smirked. "Well, since you were about to go to bed anyway..." The Winchester grabbed his Lady, his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her.

That's always something she missed. His soft lips, the way he held her. Emilia deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth. Something she hasn't done in weeks.

Dean then led Em to their bedroom where they continued their need for heated passion.

That morning, Dean woke up in bed by himself. He groaned. He loved sleep, he hated waking up.

Before he did anything else, he checked his phone.

He became more alert when he noticed a voicemail from his father.

He pressed play and listened to it. He shook his head before putting on his clothes.

 **2005**

Emilia spent all day at work, she was a waitress in the morning and an after school teacher in the evening.

She was happy to finally be home. She grinned when she saw the impala was still parked outside of their home.

"Look who's here, zozo!"

"Daddy?!"

"Yeah!" Em quickly got her daughter out of her car seat. Zoe wasted no time in running in the house.

She ran into her parents bedroom. Her eyes widen with excitement to see her dad come out of their bathroom.

"Daddy!"

Dean's heart melted every time she called him that. He opened his arms for her to run to him and she did. He picked her up, holding onto to her in a tight embrace.

"My ladybug, I've missed you."

Zoe leaned back to look at her dad's face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I couldn't stay away from my baby for too long."

Emilia stood at the doorway, she loved it when those two would interact. "Hey, you two, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Zoe yelled from her father's arms. Dean chuckled.

"You heard the little boss, babe. We want pizza."

Emilia rolled her eyes before she laughed. Dean placed Zoe on her feet. "Hey, go get your blocks and meet me in living room. Daddy gotta talk to mommy."

"Okay!" Zoe ran out of the room.

Dean's smiled turned into a slight frown. Emilia quickly caught on to that. Something was not right.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my dad...he's missing. I got this voicemail–"

"John's not missing."

"Oh yeah? You know where he's located at this very moment?"

Emilia folded her arms. "Okay, continue."

"I need to find him. I'm leaving."

The young mother scoffed. "That's so like you. Do you even think about us? About your daughter?"

"Em–"

"No, I don't want to hear that. You're missing her life, Dean! You weren't even here when she took her first steps or when she said her first words."

She was starting to make Dean feel bad.

"I know and I'm–"

"Which is why we're coming with you."

Dean froze when she said that. Not really sure if he heard her right. "What?"

"John's missing and we need to find him. I don't want you doing it alone so me and Zoe are coming with you."

Dean shook his head, not liking the idea. "What if it gets dangerous?"

"Luckily, Zoe has two amazing parents who will make sure nothing bad ever happens to her."

Emilia closed the space between her and Dean, kissing his lips slowly. "Just let me help."

"Okay, let's start packing," Dean said, grabbing a bag for his lady. He paused, forgetting to mention one more thing. "Oh, and we're going to get Sam."

Emilia turned around. "What?"


	2. Woman In White, Part One

**•Woman In White•**

* * *

"This is not right," Emilia complained as she shifted uncomfortably in her spot beside Dean. "We shouldn't bother him."

"Dad's missing. Sam has a right to know."

"I get that but your brother does not want to be bothered with this life."

Dean scoffed. "So you're saying he shouldn't help find his father, who could be hurt...or worse."

"I'm not saying that. I just...it's been so long since we've seen him."

Dean grabbed Em's hand, giving them a quick kiss. He looked in the rear view mirror to see his daughter sound asleep in her car seat. He smiled.

"I'm gonna be right back...with Sam."

Emilia turned around to look at Zoe. "What do you think he's gonna say when he sees us?"

"I know he'll hug you. With her...I think he's gonna be shock as to how big she is now."

"Yeah, last time he's seen her was when she was two days old." Emilia smiled at the memory before frowning. "That was before the big fight."

Dean's face was neutral before kissing her forehead. "I'll be back."

Emilia watched her boyfriend run off into the apartment complex. The mother sat there, closing her eyes, almost drifting to sleep herself.

That was before Zoe woke up.

"Mommy," The toddler mumbled. Emilia turned around, she could tell that her daughter was uncomfortable in that seat. She leaned towards the backseat to unbuckle her. She reached for her daughter to sit beside her in the front for right now.

"Where's daddy?"

"He went to go get your uncle." Emilia explained. "Remember me telling you about your Uncle Sam?"

Zoe smiled, "Yeah! Daddy says Uncle Samantha."

Emilia was not impressed. "Well don't actually call him that. His name is Sam. Okay?"

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors," Sam, Dean's brother, said as he followed behind his big brother.

The two brothers crossed the parking lot, now standing by the trunk of the impala. Emilia watched them from her side mirror from the passengers seat.

"So what are you gonna do?You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked his little brother. Emilia squinted her eyes at that question.

Because, technically, her and Dean lived a somewhat apple pie life whenever they didn't hunt. Emilia hasn't been on a real case in over a year because she wanted to focus more on being a mother.

"No. Not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away."

Dean looked away. Sam couldn't believe Dean had the nerve to even say that.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it."

Sam was silent.

"I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can."

Dean looked away from him for a moment. "Yeah, well, I don't want to."

Sam sighed then looked down, thinking to himself. "What was he hunting?" Sam asked.

Just as Dean opened the trunk, Emilia thought it would be best if she got out of the car.

Wen the car door opened, Sam was a little alarmed. When he saw that it was Emilia, he smiled. She was just as beautiful since the last time he saw her, which was when she was at the hospital giving birth to his niece.

"Hey, Sam," Em said softly, walking over to give him a big hug. She was short compared to his taller frame, so of course Sam leaned over to hug her.

"Wow, Em, look at you," Sam said as he grabbed her hands. It was nice to be in her presence. They have always been best friends. She was everything to him. She was his first kiss and his date to all his homecoming dances throughout high school.

It always confused him. At one point he was completely positive that one day he was going to marry Em, but that thought went at away when she told him about her crush on Dean.

"You helping us find John?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean said from his spot by the trunk.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

Dean looked over at Sam. "I'm twenty-six, dude." Dean pulled some papers out of a folder. "Alright, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean handed one of the papers to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam said, looking up from the paper.

"That's exactly what I said."

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean tossed down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentioned.

"Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years."

Dean took the article back from Sam and picked up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road."

Dean pulled a bag out of another part of the arsenal.

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

Dean grabbed a handheld tape recorder.

"Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He pressed play. The recording was staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."

Dean pressed stop.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Emilia and Sam said in unison.

Dean grinned at the both of them. "Look at you two. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Em flipped Dean off while Sam only shook his head.

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean pressed play again.

"I can never go home..." a female voice said.

"Never go home," Sam repeated, looking between Dean and Em.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looked away and sighed, that's when he noticed Zoe sticking her head out of the window, something she wasn't allowed to do, car moving or not.

Knowing that she was caught, she smiled at the tall man. "Hi."

"Hi."

Dean and Emilia looked at each other then back at Sam.

"I'm Zoe, mommy says you're my Uncle Sam!"

Sam was speechless. She was no longer the little baby he held in his arms for more than an hour. The baby that truly inspired his departure was all grown up, talking and walking.

Sam took a deep breath. "She looks just like you, Dean."

"Yeah, my twin, I know. She's coming with us. Zoe loves dad, so we gotta get him back."

Sam nodded at the information. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

Dean nodded, internally happy.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

Sam turned to go back to the apartment. He turned back when Dean spoke again.

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this...I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

Emilia hit Dean's shoulder. Dean gave her a look.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"That's great, Sam!"

"Law school?" Dean smirked.

"So we got a deal or not?"

Dean didn't say anything. Emilia cleared her throat. "We have a deal, go get ready."

Once he was gone, Dean turned to his girlfriend. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Why did you have to be so insensitive about your brother's future? You know I gave up hunting to be with Zoe more, did I punk out for the apple pie life?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He hated it when she was making sense.

"All I'm asking is for you to maybe think before you speak, you don't want to push him away."

Dean didn't say anything, instead he walked around the car to open Zoe's door. "Ladybug, come sit. Daddy's gonna buckle you up, bud."

Zoe climbed out of the front seat and happily sat in her seat. Dean gave the girl a quick peck on the lips which made her blush. "I love you, daddy."

Dean placed his forehead against hers. "And I love you, bug. You still have your Cheetos?"

"Nope," Zoe said, popping the 'p' in the word. Dean chuckled.

"You hungry?" Zoe shook her head. "Thirsty!" Dean gave her a playful look. "You gonna hold it when you have to go?"

The toddler nodded. Dean reached over and grabbed Zoe's backpack. He was thankful that her sippy cup was full. "Drink your juice, but then you'll have drink some water if you get thirsty again. Okay?"

The toddler nodded as she sucked from her cup.

Emilia got in the back. Dean raised an eyebrow. She laughed. "What? I'm not gonna ask Sam to get back here with her. I'll let him ride up there for now."

Dean motioned for her to come closer to him. She did. He closed the space between them, kissing her passionately.

Once they pulled apart, they heard giggles. Dean turned to his child, she was something else. "Stop watching, perv."

Em laughed, sitting back, snuggling closer to Zoe's seat. Dean sat in his seat and waited for Sam to come back out.

~Supernatural~

The Impala was parked in front of a pump at a gas station. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers was playing.

Once Zoe started moving around, that was Emilia que to wake up as well. Sam looked back at them. His brown eyes now connected to Zoe's puppy brown orbs.

"Hey, you," he smiled at her. Zoe hid her face behind her little hands.

Emilia chuckled. She was awake but only barely at this point.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on ya, Sam," Em mumbled.

Dean came out of the convenience mart carrying junk food. Sam was rifling through a box of tapes.

"Hey!" Sam leaned out and looked at him. "You want breakfast?"

"No, thanks."

Dean leaned over Zoe's window. He gave his little girl a blueberry muffin and small bottle of milk. He passed his girlfriend some cookies and water at her request on all of the road trips.

"Hey, ladybug, I know daddy made you miss Halloween last night. But I'm gonna make it up to you. We're gonna get some candy and eat it togetherrrrr," Dean roared playfully at the toddler making her burst out in a fit of laughter.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?"

Emilia shook her head. Same old Sam. Buzzkill.

"You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean put the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam swung his legs back inside the car before closing the door.

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean got into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean closed his door.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." There were at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.

"Why?"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two." Sam held up a tape for every band he named. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Dean took the box labeled Metallica from Sam.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"I agree with Sam on this one, babe."

Dean gave her a "How Dare You" look, he was a little offended.

"Well, house rules, Sammy. Emilia." Dean popped the tape in the player.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun..." Dean pointed at Zoe to finish.

"Shuts his cakehole!" She said excitedly. Emilia immediately looked at Dean who was proud.

Dean dropped the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and started the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old."

AC/DC's "Back in Black" began to play.

"It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud."

Dean drove off.

~Supernatural~

Sam was talking on his cell phone.

"Thank you." Sam closed his phone, and sighed with relief. "Alright. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

"Thank God. I'm starting to worry." Emilia told the guys as she scooted up to lean on the front seat.

Dean glanced over at Sam, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there were two police cars and several officers.

"Check it out."

Sam leaned forward for a closer look.

Dean pulled over. They took a long look before Dean turned off the engine. Dean opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box full of ID cards with his and John's faces. He picked one out and grinned at Sam, who stared.

"Let's go."

Before Dean got out of the car he sent Emilia a wink.

The huntress day there with her daughter. "You doing okay, sweets?"

Zoe nodded, she looked out the window to watch her daddy and uncle. "Bad man?" She asked pointing at the cops.

Emilia shook her head. "No, baby. Not bad, just stupid."

The mother pulled out a colorful laptop looking item. When Zoe saw it, her face lit up. "I's play!"

"Yeah, you're gonna play leap frog!"

It didn't take too long for the guys to get back.

"What's the 411?"

"Police don't know jack shit."

"Ohhhh, daddy said a bad word, mommy," Zoe "whispered" but everyone heard her. Dean and Sam couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Anyway, we're going into town, try to find the latest victim's girlfriend."

Emilia rolled her eyes. She hated the asking questions part of the job.

"Let's roll," Dean said before driving off to town.


	3. Woman In White, Part Two

**•Woman In White, Part Two•**

* * *

A young woman was tacking up posters with Troy, the newest victim, face and the caption "Missing Troy Squire". Dean and Sam approached the girl with Emilia and Zoe behind them.

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean said, pointing out the girl who seem really invested in the missing boy.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

Dean grabbed Zoe's hand before picking her up and walking up to the young woman.

"You must be Amy."

She looked at him, squinted her eyes a bit. "Yeah."

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy." Dean motioned towards his toddler. "This little lady right here is my daughter, and her mom is right over there."

Amy looked at Emilia. The young huntress waved at the girl.

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy said before walking away, only for Dean and Sam to follow her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam told her. Then another girl, Amy's friend, came up to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rachel."

For a moment, it seemed like they were getting nowhere with Amy so Dean pulled out reinforcement. He secretly tapped Zoe's leg, it was her signal to do what they talked about.

"Daddy?" Zoe said sadly but loud enough for the girls to hear her.

"What, baby?"

"I miss cousin Troy. Are we gonna finds him daddy?"

Amy and her friend looked at each other, their hearts melted for the little girl.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked. "You know, for my niece's sake."

~Supernatural~

The four of them were sitting in a booth, Dean and Sam opposite of Amy and Rachel. Dean looked back to see Emilia order some lunch. Zoe was pointing at some items on the menu.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked her.

Amy shook her head. "No. Nothing I can remember."

"Our food should be ready to go in a minute, I didn't order much," Emilia told her boyfriend as she pulled a seat up to the table, she looked at the girls. "Sorry to interrupt. I like your necklace."

Amy held the pendant she was wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looked down at it.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—" Amy laughed, "—with all that devil stuff."

Sam and Emilia laughed a little. Dean looked between the two.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Sam informed her.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean took his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leaned forward.

"Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

Amy and Rachel look at each other.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Sam, Dean, and Emilia asked in unison.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Seeing that they were interested in the story, Rachel continued. "Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

The bell from the front booth sounded, signaling that Emilia could pick up her food. When she got up there was a flashing image in her head.

It was of Troy and Rachel kissing while it was obvious he was still with Amy.

"Hey," Dean whispered, standing behind his lady. "We'll be in the car. What you order?"

"Just some sandwiches and chips. I ordered you a cheeseburger though."

Dean gave her a proud look. "My girl," He said before giving her a quick peck. He grabbed Zoe's little hand and followed Sam out to the car.

Emilia grabbed the food and thanked the employee, she turned around to see Amy sitting by herself. She sighed before walking to the girl.

"I know you're going through something but once you find peace...I strongly suggest you get better friends."

~Supernatural~

They've been in the library for several minutes now. Dean was researching on the computer, Sam was watching him. Emilia day at a little table behind them, watching Zoe flip through children's books.

Dean's searches continued to come up empty. Sam at this point had an idea.

"Let me try," Sam said, his hands reaching for the keypad, but Dean smacked his hand.

"I got it."

Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and took over.

"Dude!" Dean hit Sam in the shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked his brother but it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Yeah."

"So, maybe it's not murder." Emilia commented, walking up to the screen. She watched Sam replace "murder" with "suicide" in the search engine. One article popped up. Sam opened the article, dated April 25, 1981.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam read.

There was a picture of Constance. Emilia felt bad for her, she was a beautiful woman.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Dean raised his eyebrows. Emilia shook her head. "Wait, the kids are dead...shouldn't she be a grieving spirit? Not a vengeful one. Somethings not right."

"Hm," Dean hummed. "The bridge look familiar to you?"

Before they could leave, Zoe tugged on her father's jacket. She had his attention.

When he looked at her she was doing a little dance. "Look at you, bug. Cute little dance. Almost looks like you have to pee—" He quickly noticed her begging expression. "Oh you have to potty, come on!" He picked her up and practically ran to the bathroom.

Sam and Em watched him go. They both laughed. Sam looked at his longtime friend, he was amazed that she genuinely seemed happy. Before her and Dean got together, Sam begged his brother not to take her out. He didn't want him to use her, to hurt her. Now, Dean has proven that he wouldn't do a such thing, intentionally.

"Your brother is a good dad, you know?"

Sam nodded, "I noticed. Way better than our dad."

"Hey, don't be so hard on John," the huntress said, making a seat beside her friend. "If I wasn't alive and kicking, I'm pretty sure Dean wouldn't know what the hell he was doing."

~Supernatural~

It was that night. Dean parked outside of the bridge, it cracked the windows in the car so Zoe could have some air.

Emilia did NOT want to leave Zoe in the car by herself, in the dark.

"I've said this one hundred times, I'll say it again," Emilia started as she closed her door. "I am not comfortable with this, Winchester."

Dean walked over to her. He knew that leaving Zo in the car was more than likely a bad idea but statistically she would be safer in the car.

"Think about it, babe. We bring her out, then something chases us down...I don't want my little girl getting hurt. Okay?"

The mother nodded, understanding his view. She looked at her sleeping daughter one more time before following behind Sam and Dean.

The trip walk along the bridge, then stopped to lean on the railing and looked down at the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean said, insensitively.

"So you think Dad would have been here?"

Sam looked over at Dean.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," Dean said as continued to walk.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

Sam stopped.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—"

Dean turned around. "Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. Why not? You gonna marry yours?"

Dean scoffed, "At least she knows about my life. Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

Sam stepped closer. "No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

Dean turned around and kept walking. Sam followed.

"And who's that?"

"You're one of us."

Sam hurried to get in front of Dean.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to—"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Emilia has been giving the brothers some distance but when she heard Sam say what he said, she knew what was coming next.

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. Emilia knew she had to step in.

"Alright, guys, wrap it up. Stop."

"Don't talk about her like that."

Dean released Sam and walked away. He saw Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.

"Guys."

Sam and Emilia came to stand next to Dean. Constance looked over at them, then stepped forward off the edge. The trio run to the railing and looked over.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

Emilia closed her eyes for a moment, her heart started to sink. "Something doesn't feel right."

Behind them, the Impala's engine started and its headlights come on.

"What the—" Dean started to say.

"Zoe knows how to turn on the car?"

"Not unless she knows how to hot wire," Emilia said as Dean showed Sam his keys were with him. "Oh my God, my baby!"

The car jerked into motion, heading straight for them. They turned and run.

"Dean? Go! Go! Emilia, go!"

The car was moving faster than they are; when it got too close, The trio dive over the railing. The car came to a halt.

~Supernatural~

Dean shut the hood of his car and leaned on it. Emilia held on to Zoe so tight, the little girl was practically shaking.

"Your car all right?"

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Emilia huffed, she couldn't help but pace back and forth. "Bitch put my baby in danger, we have to gank her skank ass forreal now."

The brothers watched her talk to herself about how she was going to rip Constance's head off, which would be impossible since she was ghost.

"Dude, I'm a little scared," Sam whispered, referring to Em's behavior. Dean smirked.

"I don't know, Sammy. It's kind of arousing."

"You're a freak," Sam mumbled before clearing his throat. "So where's the job go from here, genius?"

Sam settled on the hood next to Dean.

Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicked mud off his hands. Sam sniffed, then looked at Dean.

"You smell like a toilet."

Dean looked down, attempting to smell himself. Emilia then stood beside him, obviously a bit calmer now.

Zoe sniffed the air, she then covered her nose and giggled.

"Daddy stinky stinky! You need a bath!"

"Oh yeah, I stink?" The little girl nodded. "Well how about I stink you up, huh?"

The toddler squealed and held on tighter to her mom. Dean chuckled before motioning for everybody to get in the car.


	4. Woman In White, Part Three

**•Woman In White, Part Three•**

* * *

The trio walked into the motel. Emilia held a very awake toddler in her arms. Honestly, the mother didn't want to part from her child, what happened moments ago was traumatic for the both of them.

"One room, please."

Dean was standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with Sam, Em, and Zoe right behind him. The Clerk picked up the card and looked at it.

"You guys having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

Dean looked back at Sam and Em.

~Supernatural~

Sam picked the lock to John's room, he opened the door and walked in. When the coast was clear, he nodded for Em and Zoe to come in.

Because it was daylight, Dean was just outside, playing lookout, until Sam reached out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside.

Emilia closed the door behind them. They all look around—every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes.

There were several books on the desk with assorted junk on the floor and bed, including things with a hazardous-materials symbol.

"Whoa," Sam said, focusing on the messy room around him.

Emilia put Zoe down before she walked over to the wall to read John's notes he had pinned up.

Dean turned on a light by the bed and picked up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Dean sniffed the burger, and once he smelled the funk, he recoiled.

Sam stepped over a line of salt on the floor. Zoe, watching her uncle, did the same.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least," Dean said, judging from the smell of the burger.

Sam fingered the salt on the floor and looked up.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Zoe pinched a little bit of the salt. "Salt!" She said. As she was about to put it in her mouth, her parents turned around from what they were doing.

"Don't eat it, Zoella Claire," The parents said in unison.

Knowing she was caught, the toddler quickly wiped the material on her jeans. She shrugged at her parents. "I not! I not! I-I promise, mommy. Daddy."

Dean gave her a knowing look before looking at the papers covering the walls with Emilia.

"What do you two have over here?"

"Centennial Highway victims," Emilia told him. Sam nodded.

As Dean was speaking, Emilia crossed to the other side of the room. She noticed her toddler trying to get in some stuff, the mother rolled her eyes. That little girl was always doing something.

"Zoella Claire," The mother said firmly, getting the toddler's attention. "Go stand by your daddy. Right now."

Zoe pouted before slowly walking over to Dean who patted her head, letting her know that it's okay, she wasn't in too much trouble.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean asked himself out loud, trying to put the pieces together.

Em looked at the papers taped to the other walls. There was something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "Mortis Danse", a column about "Devils Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed".

"Damn, John really knew his shit," Emilia commented, pointing out the detail in each note he left.

Sam read along with her. He turned on another lamp, to see this one article better. Now with light to help them see, Em almost immediately pointed at a picture of Constance. "There's our girl, that bitch."

"Dad figured it out." Sam said, impressed. Dean turned to look at the two of them.

"What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch," Emilia said, nodding to the paper.

"She's a woman in white." Sam told his brother.

Dean looked at the pictures of her victims and smirked, "You sly dogs." Dean turned around to step closer to Sam and Em. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness," Sam said, his focus on John's notes on Constance.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure."

"He'd dig her up," Emilia said, stepping closer to the article. "Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam tapped on the picture of Joseph Welch. "If he's still alive."

"Not unless she already got to him. His scum ass deserves it." It was one thing Em truly hated was an unfaithful man. Sure, Dean would flirt but so far he's never cheated on her.

"All right. Why don't you two, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up," Dean told the two hunters. As he started to walk away, Sam stopped him.

"Hey, Dean?" His brother gave him his attention. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up his hand and looked at Zoe. She smiled and looked at her uncle.

"No shit-flick moments, Uncle Samantha."

"Haha, cute," Sam said, not too impressed. "God, she's just like you."

"My mini me. But like the kid said, No chick-flick moments."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't say chick. Jerk."

"Bitch."

"You two are idiots," Emilia said as she moved some things off of John's bed and sat down. She motioned for Zoe to come to her. The toddler did. "You're gonna say sorry to your Uncle Sam, you hear me?"

Sam noticed something, his smile disappearing, and crossed over for a closer look. A rosary hung in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame was a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to Dean with a young Sam in his lap. Sam took the photo off the mirror and held it, smiling sadly.

"Sowwy, Uncle Sam," Zoe said, standing next to the man who was like a giant to her small frame. The younger Winchester smiled, he looked at Emilia, kind of asking her if he could pick her up.

"Of course you can hold her, don't make it a habit though. We're trying to get her to walk more, she's lazy."

Sam laughed as he picked the girl up. Zoe blushed, she held on to his neck. "Hey, Zoe, you wanna see a picture of your dad and me?"

"Yeah," She said, excited to be shown something. When he showed her the picture, the little girl gasped, she instantly pointed at John. "That's pop-pop!"

"Yeah, there's your dad. And that's me."

"That you? So tiny. Now you big, huh?"

Sam laughed at his niece's comment, she was so smart and so observant.

"Maybe one day you'll be a big as me."

Zoe's eyes widen. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, really." He kissed her forehead. Zoe's face turned beet red, which was funny to Emilia because Dean use to have that effect on her when she was smaller.

Emilia watched as Sam played with Zoe. He tickled her, spun her around, even threw her in the air a little. In that moment, Sam truly felt like an uncle.

~Supernatural~

"That's it, I'm putting her in some pull ups," Emilia said, grabbing Zoe's backpack. Dean grabbed a plastic bag to put his daughter wet clothes in. "We should have started potty training earlier."

Dean sighed. "Babe, she wasn't ready."

"Wasn't ready? She was pulling off her diapers as soon as she turned one."

Dean grabbed a warm towel, he picked up Zoe from the bathtub. "Let's get you dried up, huh?"

"I wear my blue dress, daddy," Zoe told her father. Dean placed her on the sink. Emilia handed him the little girl's dress and tights along with a pull-up diaper.

"Let's get you dressed," Dean kissed his baby on her nose causing her to laugh.

"Daddy's funny mommy."

"Yeah, he's hilarious," Emilia said sarcastically before leaving the bathroom.

Once she was out of the bathroom, Em noticed Sam sitting on the bed with a phone to his ear.

"You should call her back, you know," She told him, "She's probably worried about you."

Sam made eye contact with his friend. He knew she was right. He just didn't want to answer questions he knew his girlfriend, Jessica, had.

Dean came out of the bathroom with a clean Zoe and grabbed his jacket. The toddler climbed out of her father's arms, running over to her Uncle Sam.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No." Sam said, his eyes not leaving his phone. Zoe climbed on the bed to sit behind the taller Winchester.

"Aframian's buying," Dean referred to his fake credit card. Sam's answer didn't change, he just wasn't hungry.

Before Dean opened the door to leave, he looked at his kid. "You wanna come with me, ladybug?"

Zoe shook her head. "I wanna stay with my uncle." Emilia snorted, she made eye contact with Dean to see that he was a little offended.

"I think it's time for the talk."

Emilia and Sam laughed. "The talk? Dean, our baby is only three."

"Not stopping her from crushing on Sam."

"So what she loves her uncle, that's normal," Emilia told him before getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah, Dean, it's normal," Sam teased.

Dean rolled his eyes before walking out the door.

Sam was still on his phone, listening to Jessica's voice messages, when Dean beeped in.

"What," Sam answered, he sounded a little annoyed.

"Dude, five-oh, take off."

Sam stood up. "What about you?"

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Take Zoe and Em. Go find Dad." Dean hung up.

Sam walked over to the window to see a cop coming towards the door. He quickly grabbed Zoe and burst in the bathroom. Emilia was in there, brushing her hair. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, a little privacy, Sam, would be nice."

"We gotta go." Sam opened the window that was in the bathroom. Emilia was confused. He looked at her. "Dean's stalling, cops are out there."

Em's eyes widen, she grabbed Zoe's bag that was in the bathroom and helped the little girl sneak out the window.

Once they were out, the duo casually walked down the street, seeing cop cars pass by.

"We're just walking for right now, sweets," Emilia told her. Sam grabbed the toddler from Em's arm so they could walk faster.

They must have waited for at least two hours before the came back for the impala. Luckily, Dean threw the keys under the car before getting arrested.

"You go question Joesph, I'm gonna hang back, see if I can get Dean out."

"Don't go into the station."

Em gave him a dull look. "I'm not stupid, Sam. Call me, okay?"

Sam nodded before they parted ways.

~Supernatural~

Emilia hot wired a car, she drove around looking for Dean. And once she spotted him, she parked beside.

"Hey!"

Dean looked relieved to see her, he quickly got in the car. "Where's Zoe?"

Emilia nodded towards the backseat. Dean looked back to see his little girl asleep with a stuffed teddy snuggled to her chest.

"We got to get to Sam, he's in trouble."

"What?" Emilia asked, panicking. She sped off. Dean was impressed with her driving, usually his girlfriend drives like an old lady.

"Dad's not here, by the way." Dean showed her John's journal.

"He never leaves that thing anywhere."

"There's coordinates in here, where he wants us to go next."

Parking the car outside of Constance's old house, Dean and Emilia saw the impala parked in front of it.

Emilia looked back to see Zoe still asleep. The huntress gave Dean her gun. He ran over to the impala to see his brother being under attack by the ghost.

Dean shot his car window, each bullet making Constance disappear for a moment.

Once the ghost was gone for a second, Sam drove the impala into the house, forcing Constance to go home.

"Sam!" Dean and Emilia screamed, running into the home.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think..."

"Can you move?" Emilia asked the younger Winchester.

"Yeah. Help me?"

Dean leaned through the window to give Sam a hand.

Emilia turned around to see Constance staring at a picture, maybe it was a family photo.

Dean continued help Sam out of the car.

"There you go."

"Guys," Emilia said, getting their attention to look at a seriously pissed off Constance.

The ghost threw a bureau at the hunters, pinning them to the car.

Suddenly, Constance seemed distracted. Her children, the babies she killed, came for her.

"You've come back to us mommy." They hugged her, causing her to scream and melt into a puddle.

Once she was gone, the guys pushed the bureau off of them.

"Well, that was creepy," Emilia said, walking to the water puddle.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean commented.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot." Emilia was impressed with Sam's detective work.

"Nice work, Sammy," Dean complimented. He slapped Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walked away.

Sam laughed through the pain. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass." Dean leaned over to look at the car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean twisted around to look at Sam. "I'll kill you." Sam laughed.

Emilia shook her head at the boys. "I'm gonna get my baby." Em ran to the parked car to see Zoe was still asleep, she grabbed her and the backpack.

~Supernatural~

Sam had the journal opened to "DEAN 35-111" and a map opened on his lap and was trying to find coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between his chin and shoulder.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded, "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning."

Sam looked at him, hesitate.

"Dean, I, um..."

Dean glanced at the road and back to his brother. "You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Dean nodded, disappointed, and returned his attention to the road.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

Sam turned the flashlight off. They continue their drive.

They pulled up in front of the apartment, Dean was still frowning. Sam got out and leaned over to look through the window.

"Call me if you find him?"

Dean nodded. He scooted out of Emilia's way as she climbed the front seat. She gave Sam a small smile.

"Thanks for your help, Sam."

"Maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?"

"Yeah, alright." Dean said.

Sam pat the car door twice and turned away. Dean leaned toward the passenger door, one arm went around Em's shoulders.

"Sam?"

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

Sam smirked. "Yeah."

"Bye Bye, Uncle Sam." Zoe said from her car seat, her little hand waved at him. Sam bent down a little to see her sweet face.

"Bye, Zoe," Sam smiles.

Dean drove off. Sam watched him go and sighed.

They were in the car. Zoe was playing with her stuffed bear. Emilia looked over at Dean. He seemed distracted.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"Sam. I mean...he needs to be with us. Dad wants us together."

Emilia smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Then turn around and go tell him that."

~Supernatural~

It was perfect timing when Dean went back to his brother's apartment. There was a fire. Dean could faintly see Jessica pinned to the ceiling, just like his mother.

Dean pulled his distressed brother out of the burning building. Sam didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave his girlfriend.

It was about an hour after the incident. Sam was in the trunk of the impala, holding a shotgun. Dean and Em stood beside him, to make sure he was okay. Sam looked at the both of them.

"We got work to do," he said before he shut the car trunk.


	5. Woman In White, Deleted Scenes

**•Woman In White, Deleted Parts•**

* * *

 **Part One**

On the road to Jericho, that night, Sam caught himself looking towards the backseat. Zoe has gotten so big. She use to fit in his hand.

Dean saw that Sam kept glancing at the toddler. "I know, not the little baby you remember."

Sam nodded at his brother. "You forget kids grow up. I don't know why for a second I thought she was still a baby."

Zoe was trying to give her dad her sippy cup. "I done! I done!"

Dean looked at his daughter through the rear view mirror. "That's good, baby. You give your cup to your mom?"

"Her sleeping daddy," Zoe told him.

"Hey, Sam, you mind getting her cup and putting some water in it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Sam took her sippy cup and a bottle of water, pouring the liquid inside.

 **Part Two**

Emilia walked up to the front booth of the diner.

"Hi, my name is Glenn, what can we get started for you?"

"Um, I'd like two turkey sandwiches and a cheeseburger." Emilia looked at her daughter. "What do you want, monkey?"

"Shikken nuggets!"

"They don't have chicken nuggets, bud. You want a sandwich?" Zoe shook her head.

"I want shikken nuggets!"

"We can make something special for her, free of charge." Glenn offered. Emilia nodded, saying that it was fine. "Is this meal for here or for go?"

"For go."

"Your total is $11.78," Glenn told her. "Your daughter is so cute, by the way."

Emilia smiled and looked at her kid. "Yeah, she's precious. Thank you."

~Supernatural~

Dean waited for his to use the bathroom stall so they could leave, but the three year old was taking forever so it seems.

"Sit in shadow long. And no one hears Miss Kong. And then one lemon lump," The toddler sung. She stopped singing. Dean thought maybe she forgot the words.

But then she was too quiet.

"Zozo, you alright in there?" Dean asked. His hand was on the stall door, ready to open it if she didn't answer him. "Ladybug, you okay?"

When he entered the stall, Zoe was pulling the toilet paper out of its holder, she saw Dean and froze.

"Dean!" She squealed. Dean quickly closed the door. "I not need help, daddy."

"Okay, okay. I was just checking."

The toilet flushed just as Zoe left the stall. "All done!"

"Come here, we gotta wash our hands!"

~Supernatural~

"You know, I'm proud of you," Emilia told her long time friend. Sam blushed. He didn't need her approval or anything, but for once to hear that someone was on his side meant the world to him.

"So, you and Dean are doing a good job. Hunting and parenting," Sam said. Emilia chuckled, she walked over to sit by the younger Winchester.

"Actually, this is my first case in almost two years." Emilia paused for a second. "I wanted to be a mom. I wanted to build a home for her, you know?"

"Dean never mentioned that."

"Well, your brother never stopped hunting. No, him and your dad stayed on the road. We'd see them weeks at a time."

Sam turned to look at his niece. She was in her own world but watching just be a kid was so special, did Dean think the same thing?

"Don't do that, Sam. Don't judge him. He's a great dad."

"He's an absent, dad. But don't worry, his father is the same way."

Emilia sighed, really not wanting to have this kind of conversation in front of Zoe. "Dean might not be there 24/7 but he's there, you know?"

 **Part Three**

Emilia stood near the ambulance outside of Sam's apartment. She looked over to see Sam leaning on the trunk of the impala. She sighed. Em hated seeing her friend in such a state. This experience was very traumatic, and from what Dean has told her, very familiar.

"Zoe asleep in the car?"

Emilia nodded, looking over at her boyfriend. Dean wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in a tight embrace.

"You think he's gonna be okay?"

Dean was quiet for a moment, like he was really thinking about an answer for the question.

"I don't know. Probably not, at least for a while."

"Why him? You know? Why?"

Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We'll figure it out."

 **Fin; Woman In White**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Hey! I hope you're enjoying the book! I was going to mention that I'll do 7-10 episodes per season for this book, so if you want...make some suggestions before I make my final decisions. Again, I appreciate your interest. Thanks!_


	6. Phantom Traveler, Part One

**Phantom Traveler**

Emilia cuddled into Dean's side, tangling her legs into his. The huntress peaked her head over to see if her daughter was cozy on the opposite bed, in the motel room they slept in for the night.

Seeing that Zoe was still sound asleep, Em laid her head on Dean's back.

The couple always found themselves in weird positions when they slept. One night, Em woke up to Dean using her bottom as a pillow. The other night, Em had her face on top of Dean's.

It was now early in the morning, just past sunrise. It was quiet. But then, Dean heard a click, the front door was being opened by someone.

Dean opened his eyes to make sure his kid and lady was okay, they were still asleep. As the door opened, Dean became more alert and slipped a hand under his pillow for a weapon.

When he turned to look, he saw Sam entering the room, carrying coffee and pastries.

"Morning, sunshine," Sam greeted his brother with a small smile.

With Dean moving around, Emilia slowly woke up. She groaned. Both brothers were quiet for a moment, the both of them aware that Em was not a morning person.

Em moved like a zombie, without a 'good morning' being said to anyone, the young mother went to the bathroom. The brothers exhaled once Em locked the restroom door.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five."

"In the morning?" The older Winchester rolled his eyes. He hated early mornings.

"Yep."

"Where does the day go?" Dean sat up in his bed. He looked at the bed in front of him to Zoe cuddled to her teddy bear. "I see my baby's still asleep."

Sam smirked. "It's tough getting her to go to bed."

Dean laughed. "Had some trouble last night?"

Sam shook his head. "She went to bed after a cup of milk."

The older Winchester snapped his fingers at Sam, showing him some praise. "That's the way to go, when she can't sleep, milk is what you give her! She's out in ten minutes...tops. Don't tell Em that though."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"She doesn't want Zoe to get 'milk drunk' before bed, something about a dry mouth and pee," Dean explained, waving his hand as a dismissal to the conversation. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV."

Dean eyed his little brother. "When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is."

"Look, I appreciate your concern—" Sam tried to say.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp."

Sam shrugged.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

Sam walked a crossed the room to sit on the opposite bed, where Zoe was still asleep. He handed a coffee to Dean.

"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

Dena shook his head. "You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that."

"So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked, aware of something Dean didn't know he was aware of. "Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really," Dean answered before taking a sip of coffee.

Sam reached under Dean's pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and held it up as evidence.

Dean took the knife back. "That's not fear. That is precaution." The order brother looked around him. "Who told you that was under there anyway?"

"Em."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Traitor."

"You know, I'm too tired to argue with you," Sam told his brother before his eyes trained on his niece. Zoe blinked, her brown eyes fluttering open. "Hey, zozo."

"Hi," The little girl mumbled with a small smile. Zoe slowly got up, he little body crawled over to her uncle. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Sam returned the hug. "Uncle Sam, sleepy sleepy."

"You saying I look tired?" Zoe nodded.

Just then, Emilia walked out of the bathroom, her hair combed and her face free from tiredness.

"Zoella!" Em called out happily. The three year old crawled out of bed to run to her mother. Em picked up her daughter, spinning her around.

Dean was on the phone, he looked back at the two with a small smile. "Yeah, Jerry, we'll be on our way."

The older Winchester eyed his toddler. "Zoella Claire Winchester, you mad at daddy?"

The toddler, still on her mother's hip, shook her head. "No, daddy!"

"Noooo, daddy," Dean mocked. He walked up to his girlfriend to grab his daughter from her, just to give Zoe a kiss and tight hug. "How did my princess sleep?"

"Good!"

"Good," Dean said.

Sam watched the two, it always amazed him to see Dean like that.

"So, what's up, Dean," Sam asked him. Dean turned around and shrugged.

"Looks like we got a case, we need to head to Pennsylvania."

Emilia rolled her eyes, "On the road again."

Dean looked at his girl, he leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "On the road again."

~Supernatural~ 

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out," Jerry, the guy who had the ghost problem some years back, thanked them.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?"

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie," some random worker said.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off," Sam told him.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time," Jerry mentioned to Sam.

"He did?" Sam seemed surprised.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean told him.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

Dean laughed.

"No, not by a long shot." Sam said.

Jerry looked behind to see Emilia walking with them. The toddler, Zoe, was on her mother's hip. Jerry recommended that Zoe wear a helmet on her head before coming into the factory.

"Last time I saw the little one, she was barely a year old. Now look at her, they grow fast, don't they?"

Dean looked back at Em and Zoe. He smirked. "That's right. She's a big girl now."

"I got something I want you guys to hear," Jerry said, getting focused on the reason why they were here.

They were inside his office. Sam was standing while Dean sat beside his girls on the small couch.

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry put a CD in a drive. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

The recording: "Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure...

There is a loud whooshing sound."

Jerry shook his head. "Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Emilia asked.

"No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors," Sam listed.

"Alright."

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."

Dean frowned. "No problem."

~Supernatural~ 

Sam was waiting by the car outside a Copy Jack.

Emilia walked down the street to get Zoe a popsicle. She rolled her eyes when she saw Sam still waiting outside.

"Look! Look, Uncle Sam!" Zoe exclaimed, reaching her arm out to Sam. He grabbed her. Her sticky fingers wrapped around his neck.

The younger Winchester looked at his niece, he gave her a goofy grin. "Your hands are dirty."

Just then, Dean came out of the store. Em and Sam sighed with relief.

"It's about damn time," Emilia said to her boyfriend.

"You've been in there forever." Sam complained.

Dean held up two IDs. "You can't rush perfection."

Emilia immediately noticed the number of fake IDs Dean held in his hand and scoffed. "Ruh Roh, Raggy, where's mine? Am I not hunting this time? Am I not on the case?"

Dean handed Sam the cards. The older Winchester grabbed Em's hand, pulling her closer. "Babe, shouldn't you focus on zozo? I mean...we all can't be on a case."

Emilia glared at him. She scoffed. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

"Homeland Security?" Sam asked, reading the IDs. "That's pretty illegal, even for us." Sam walked around the car to put Zoe in her car seat before walking back over to the passengers side.

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean told his brother. "Alright, so, what do you got?"

"Em said she found some EVP on the cockpit voice recorder."

"Yeah?" Dean smirked. When he looked back at his girl, she was still glaring at him. She rolled her eyes before training her gazes outside of her window.

"Listen." Sam said before playing the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.

The recording: "No survivors!"

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Got me."

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?"

Sam shrugged. "There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers."

"Mm-hmm," Dean sounded. He didn't really focus on what Sam was saying, he really was trying to figure out if his girlfriend was going to be mad at him all day.

"Or remember flight 401?"

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Right."

"Yep."

"Maybe you guys have a similar deal," Emilia said, her eyes on Sam.

"Alright, so, survivors, which one should we talk to first?"

"Third on the list, Max Jaffey," Emilia said, passing Sam the survivors list and her notes.

"Why him?"

Sam sighed, reading over Em's notes. "Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother," Emilia said with a sigh.

~Supernatural~ 

They stood in that lobby at the Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital.

Somehow, Dean convinced Sam to stay in the car with Zoe while he and Em questioned Max.

Emilia stood there, tapping her feet as the receptionist grabbed Max Jaffey's file.

"You know, you didn't have to drag me in here to make me less mad at you," Emilia informed her boyfriend. "After what happened with Sam, you asked me to stay. So, now what? You want me to sit back and take care of our daughter? It's a joint effort, Dean. She's your kid too."

"You don't think I know that?"

"You tell me," Emilia scoffed as she crossed her arms. "It's just some days...I feel like I'm doing this by myself...when I have you and Sam to help me."

Dean nodded, he grabbed her hand. "I get it. I'll sit back more and take care of her."

Before Emilia could respond, the receptionist came back. She smiled at Dean. "Right this way."

~Supernatural~

Max was walking with a cane between Em and Dean. The traumatized man was confused, he went over his story already...why again?

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security."

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions..." Dean said, getting straight to the point.

"Max, just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual? Completely abnormal?" Emilia asked. Her brown eyes softened, she couldn't imagine what must have been going through this stranger's head.

"Like what?"

Dean glanced at Em then back at Max. "Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices."

He shook his head. "No, nothing."

"Mr. Joffey—"

"Jaffey." Max corrected the hunter. Em smirked. She thought the sass was absolutely perfect.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" The patient nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash."

Dean eyed. He knew Max was not giving him the real reason. "Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what."

"No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things."

Dean scoffed and looked at his girlfriend. "He was seeing things." He mocked.

Em sighed. She walked over to Max and sat beside him. "It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please."

"There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him..."

"What?" Dean asked as he grew impatient.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"Yeah." Dean was lost for words.

Em pulled out her notepad. "This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?"

"What are you, nuts?" Max asked. Emilia tilted her head, waiting for a response.

"He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

Emilia looked over at Dean. This was not something she was use to, so this overall case was going to be something to remember.

~Supernatural~ 

"How come daddy and Uncle Sam get to get new clothes?" Zoe whined, kicking the back of the drivers seat. Emilia was standing outside waiting for the boys to come out of the store with their new suits.

"Because Daddy and Sam have to go look at plane parts, remember?"

"We waits on them?" Zoe asked just before grabbing her bratz doll, Sasha.

"Yes."

Zoe gasped dramatically and gave her mother sad eyes. "But...but we goes to the park! Remember mama?"

Emilia leaned over Zo's window and sighed. "We will, munchkin. But not today. This case is important. Don't you want to be a big girl? If not for me, for daddy and Sam?"

"For pop pop?" Zo asked, referring to her grandfather John. Em gave her little girl a sad smile.

"Yeah, bugs, for pop pop too."

Em sighed just as Dean and Sam exit the store, "Mort's for Style", wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. Sam adjusted his collar as he walked up to the impala.

"Ooouuu, looking sharp, boys," Em teased the brothers.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean complained, definitely feeling out of his comfort zone. Emilia laughed as she reached to fix Dean's collar.

"No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance." Sam teased.

"Sam, don't make fun of your brother," Em looked over at Zoella. "How does your daddy look?"

Dean smiled seeing Zo eye him. "What do you think Ella? Does daddy look like the Prince you've been waiting for?"

Zoella shook her head and giggled, "No daddy! Uncle Sam is the prince and you just my daddy."

Dean looked down at himself and over to Em and Sam. "I hate this thing. And apparently so does my kid."

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?"

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to the driver's side. He started the Impala with Sam already sitting shotgun. And Em and Zo in the back.

As Dean was driving, he looked at his daughter through the rear view mirror. "And Zo, I'm going to say this once. You listening, Zoella Claire?"

Assuming she was in trouble, the toddler pouted. "Yes, daddy?"

Dean stared at her with seriousness. "No boys until you're 55." Zo started smiling again.

"Okay, no boys. Boys yucky!"

Dean nodded. "That's what I like to hear."

~Supernatural~

"Twinkle twinkle little star..." Zoella was singing her favorite song of the week, but did not seem to pass that one phrase. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.."

"Honey," Em said softly as her hands tighten around the stirring wheel. "There's more parts to that song"

"I knows mommy, but I's like just that part." She took a sip from her silly cup. "When's they coming back?"

"Soon"

Zo shook her head. "But pop pop said that too... he's not back."

"Zo..." Em turned around in her seat to look at her baby. "Listen, we're gonna find him and bring him home. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Suddenly, an alarm from the warehouse went off. "Shit!" Em shouted as she started the car, waiting for the boys. "Zo, mommy didn't say shit"

The little girl giggled, "yes she did."

"Oh hurry up boys," Emilia was getting anxious. She grabbed her gun, getting ready to go in. But as soon as she opens the driver's door, she sees them coming out. "Oh thank God"

"Em, go go go go..." Dean shouted. Em quickly drove off as soon as Sam closed the back seat door.

She looked at both of the brothers, "well that was close."


	7. Phantom Traveler, Part Two

**Phantom Traveler**

It's been a long day for the toddler, and everyone knew she was getting tired because of how she was starting to act. Whiny and fits.

"Zo, don't touch that," Em told her. Zoella was trying to get into Jerry's magazines. Since the toddler always has on her little backpack, Em knew she had crayons or markers with her so she could "color" the top line "Plane Plans" magazines.

"I not," Zo spat back, folding her little arms. Dean turned to his daughter and raised a brow.

"Hey, watch your tone. Sit back and play with what you have," Dean said sternly.

"Buts–"

"No buts, Zoella Claire."

The child did as she was told, she sat back in her sit but she started to cry.

Emilia knew that Jerry was trying to focus on figuring out the residue the boys brought back from the warehouse. "Sorry," Em whispered as she picked Zo up to soothe her tears. The girl laid her head on her mother's shoulder, and Em could already feel her dozing off.

Jerry looked at the yellow stuff through a microscope; what the microscope shows is replicated on a screen for a close up.

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur." Jerry concluded.

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Banging sounds from outside the office, which woke Zo back up.

"Son of a bitch," Em whispered.

"You effin' piece of crap!" A man could be heard saying outside the door.

Jerry shook his head, "If you all will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." As Jerry left the room, Dean motioned Emilia over so she can look into the microscope. He grabbed his daughter from her, the little girl quickly found comfort in her father's arms.

Em examined the residue. "Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession?" Sam asked, looking between Dean and Em.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch," Dean said.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible."

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?"

Sam sat there for a moment. "You two ever heard of something like this before?"

"Never. Em?"

Emilia shook her head. "I don't think so." She leaned against the counter. "We should go do some research, pick up some food, get baby girl to bed."

Dean glanced at his daughter who was fast asleep on his shoulder. "Yeah, gotta get my baby wrapped up in a blanket."

~Supernatural~

Dean, Em and Sam were in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the bed.

Sam was looking at something on the computer. Dean was reading something on one bed while sitting on the other. He glanced behind him to see Zoe still asleep.

Em came out of the bathroom with a book in her hand.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam voiced to the two hunters.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean said as he leaned away from his book.

Em walked over to Sam and looked at his computer screen. "Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made." Em said after reading the first paragraph of an article Sam had up.

"One causes earthquakes, another causes disease." Sam chimed in.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean got up from his seat. "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam replied. Dean snorted as he turned away.

"What?" Sam and Em asked in unison.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here." Em walked over to give her boyfriend a comforting hug. Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam mumbled.

Dean's phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Hello?" Dean answered. Em have him a small smile before walking over to her sleeping daughter. "Oh, hey, Jerry. Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened? Where'd this happen? I'll try to ignore the irony in that. Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean hung up the phone.

"Another crash?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dean told him.

"Where?" Sam asked as he gathered his things.

"Nazareth."

"How ironic," Em mumbled as she placed a warmer blanket over Zo's little body. Dean nearly forgot about Em and Zo.

"Uh, Babe–"

"I know. I'm staying with her. You guys go, keep me posted."

Dean motioned for Sam to wait outside. Sam nodded and left the room. Em folded her arms. Dean walked towards her.

"I know I promised to kick back–"

"Dean," Em chuckled. "You're a hunter, I knew that promise wasn't going to last long. Just be sure to kiss her before you leave" Em walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dean sighed, he walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the door.

~Supernatural~ 

Em was making sure all bags were packed so they could just leave once this case was closed.

Zo picked at the chicken nuggets on her plate. She seemed sad and uninterested. Em immediately picked up her mood.

"Zoe bug, what's wrong?"

The little looked at her mother. "I had a bad dweam"

Emilia sighed. "It happens. I'm sorry. What was it about? Monsters?"

Zoe shook her head. "Papa was in a bad place, he was on a gate and he's was scweaming!"

The mother opened her arms, signalling for the child to cuddle up to her. "I know you're worried about your grandpa, but we're gonna find him. And he's gonna be just fine."

"Pwomise?"

Em smiled, she really didn't want to verbally promise that everything was gonna be just fine. She knew in the hunting business, anything could happen.

"Let's watch some TV, shall we?" Em picked you the remote to turn the television on. The channel was already on the news, she immediately recognized the plane crash.

"Two dead, several injured," The news lady stated as she stood in front of the crash site. "Airplane Pilot Chuck—"

Emilia's eyes widen. "Chuck?" She got up from her bed and walked over to her notes from earlier. "No survivors..."

She quickly pulled out her cellphone and dialed Dean's number. He instantly picked up.

"Yeah? Is everything alright?"

"No survivors. That other girl who survived the crash...if she gets on a plane, it'll crash. The fucking demon wants to finish the job. Pick me and Zo up."

She hung up the phone and grabbed Zoe's jacket. "Come here, baby. Daddy's gonna pick us up soon."

~Supernatural~

Dean was driving. Sam and Emilia were on the phone, trying to get in touch with surviving victims. Rush's "Working Man" played on the radio.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks."

Sam hung up the phone. "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"Chris Thomas and Jennifer Richards, ain't flying either," Emilia said as she hung up her phone as well.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker."

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job."

"I can't believe she's going back to work so soon," Em stated as she leaned back in her seat.

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel," Sam said.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass."

"I already left her three voice messages."

"And I left two. She must have turned her cellphone off." Emilia told the both of them.

"God, we're never gonna make it." Sam was discouraged.

Dean refused to give up that easy. "We'll make it."

As he sped up, Zoella in the backseat started giggling as she said "weeee" to the speed.


End file.
